Passion Incontrôlable
by Pougnette-Kawaii
Summary: Pour payer les médicaments de sa mère, très malade, Sakura travaille en tant que femme de ménage dans le lycée qu'elle fréquente avec son meilleur ami Sasuke. Mais le frère aîné du jeune homme, Itachi, y travaille en tant que surveillant. Un soir, alors que Sakura et Itachi se trouvent seuls dans l'établissement, la passion embrase leur corps et la ligne jaune est franchie.


Passion Incontrôlable !

Sakura, viens vite ou tu n'auras pas encore le temps de prendre ton petit déjeuner !

Au village caché de Konoha, dans un appartement déplorable, une belle jeune femme se levait durement de son lit, à la suite d'une nuit très courte. Âgée tout juste de 17 ans cette lycéenne avait plus de responsabilités que n'importe quels autres lycéens. Sa mère Miruka, gravement malade, ne pouvait plus accomplir son rôle de femme au foyer. Ruinées suite au départ de Massaï, le père de Sakura, cette dernière travaillait à temps partiel à son lycée en tant que femme de ménage pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins, mais surtout pour que sa mère puisse continuer à prendre son traitement.

Des fissures pleins les murs, des champignons ainsi que des cafards envahissaient leur petit appartement de quartier, mais pour la fleur de cerisier il était impensable de baisser les bras, un jour elle arriveras à donner une vie meilleure à sa mère, comme elle en a toujours rêvée en secret.

Je vais me doucher maman, je mangerais un croissant sur la route comme à mon habitude ne t'en fais pas.

Enfin devant son reflet elle soupira, Sakura savait pertinemment que sa mère souffrait en silence, sa vie qu'elle menait durement chaque jours n'était certainement pas celle que Miruka aurait voulue pour sa fille unique. L'adolescente redoublait d'efforts pour suivre les cours ainsi que les examens mais à chaque fois elle s'endormait devant ses cahiers. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur son meilleur ami. Sasuke était vraiment le seul à qui elle ne pouvait rien cachée, ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main, ils se disaient tout.

Vêtue de son t-shirt rose bonbon et de sa jupe plissée noir, elle dompta ses cheveux encore humide en une petite queue, pas le temps pour elle de faire plus d'effort au niveau de son apparence. Sakura allait voir sa mère assise dans la cuisine, sa tasse fumante devant elle. Miruka lui adressa un regard attendrissant sous un voile de tristesse que sa fille détecta très vite.

Bonjour maman, comment tu vas ce matin ?

Je vais bien, arrête de t'en faire pour ta vieille mère et occupe toi un peu de ta vie de lycéenne.

Ma priorité c'est toi, tu devrais le savoir.

Mais Sakura, tu vas finir par t'effondrer ton petit corps ne tiendra pas aussi longtemps que tu ne le voudrais.. tu as tes limites ne l'oublie pas.

Il en est hors de question que je cesse tout maintenant ! Tu as vu dans quoi nous vivons ? Ta santé dans tout ça ? Ta vie est bien plus importante à mes yeux que tout le reste ! Tu voudrais que j'arrête de travailler alors que tu as une visite médical par semaine.. Et comment feras t-on pour les factures et toutes ces merdes qui ne cesseront jamais de nous tomber dessus ! Je dois m'occuper de toi, je veux m'occuper de toi ! Tu est tout pour moi maman ! Papa est partie en laissant toutes ses dettes derrière lui.. en prenant toutes nos économies.. alors non maman.. je n'arrêterais qu'une fois cette vague terminée !

Miruka ne supportait plus de voir cette situation empirer jours après jours, impuissante elle était obligée de s'appuyer sur les petites épaules de sa fille. Après quelques pas, elle prit sa fille en larmes dans ses bras la remerciant de toutes ses forces pour tout ces nombreux sacrifices qu'elle continue d'entreprendre. Après avoir séchée ses larmes la fleur de cerisier cessa l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère, l'embrassant sur sa joue, Sakura la prévient alors qu'elle rentrerait certainement plus tard se soir.

Sur le chemin du lycée, l'adolescente marchait tranquillement, son sac cognait contre ses jambes à chacun de ses pas. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas un passant et le percuta. Ce dernier reprit la route après avoir prononcé « regarde où tu vas petite » d'un ton désagréable. Sakura s'excusa et continua sa route vers son établissement scolaire. Soupire après soupire, ne regardant pas devant elle, la rose bouscula quelqu'un d'autre à l'intersection.

Oh pardon monsieur..

Sakura ! J'ai bien entendu ? Tu m'a appelé « monsieur » ?

Sasuke !

Sakura le prit dans ses bras, ne revenant pas que son meilleur ami était juste là devant elle. La fille de Miruka avait besoin de lui, comme toujours. Quant au lycéen, il était à la fois amusé par le fait qu'elle l'ai appelé « comme ça » c'est décidé il l'a taquinera plus tard avec ça. Mais il était tout autant peiné de voir qu'elle n'était pas du tout en forme, ses yeux rouge et son regard lointain en disaient assez. Il l'a retira de son étreinte quelques minutes plus tard et lui donna un tendre baisé sur sa joue. Tous deux se mirent en route pour le lycée.

Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Sakura ? Tu as mauvaise mine.

Oh ne m'en parle pas, je suis affreuse ce matin ! J'ai peu dormi et en plus de ça j'ai pas eue le temps de réviser pour l'interro ! Je suis mal !

Tu te fatigue trop ma belle, tu dois te ménager un peu. Tu vas finir par devenir un mort vivant !

Mais j'en suis déjà un, fais attention que je ne te morde pas !

Rien que la présence du jeune Uchiwa lui suffisait pour lui redonner le sourire mais rien ne valait son humour et sa bonne humeur. Elle le regardait sincèrement pour le remercier de tous ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Je vais te résumer les leçons en chemin comme je les connais par cœur !

Merci beaucoup Sasuke ! Tu me sauve la vie !

Oui je sais.

Le dénommé Sasuke lui répondait avec son unique sourire. Les adolescents continuaient de réviser tout le long du chemin avec pour seul but « réussir l'interro ». L'un soupirait et l'autre affichait une expression impassible lorsqu'ils franchissaient le hall de l'établissement, avec un peu de chance l'interrogation se passerait le plus tôt possible. Tout deux se rendirent dans le couloir à la recherche de leur salle de classe, devant celle ci se trouvait Naruto, un jeune blond abruti et maladroit.

Oh salut Sakura, Sasuke ! Ça fait un bail que l'ont ne c'est pas vu !

C'est normal, tu ne viens pas très souvent non plus.

Hum.

Héhé je suis très pris ces temps-ci et c'est bien plus intéressant que d'aller au lycée !

On peux savoir qui est la personne qui te prend tout ton temps ?

Pfff je dois vraiment écouter ça..

Le brun soupira, il savait très bien que Sakura ne lâcherait jamais Naruto jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai ses réponses. Et le pire c'est qu'il est obligé de subir ça. Naruto gêné ne veux pas en parler dans un endroit public, le regard que lui lançait la demoiselle ne lui laissait pas grand choix.

On veux que ça reste secret les gars, alors c'est pour ça que je ne vous ai rien dit pour le moment.

Je suis faussement choquée, Naruto qui est amoureux et qui le cache à ses meilleurs amis.

Voyons Sakura il l'a dit lui même il nous en aurait parlé plus tard, bon on pourrait aller en classe, j'aimerais m'asseoir et puis l'interro va commencer.

Oooooh non j'ai oubliée !

La sonnerie vint alors sauver l'Uzumaki, Sakura oublie très vite la nouvelle concernant son ami blond suite au parole du lycéen. L'interrogation débutait dans la matinée, le coude sur la table la jeune fille aux cheveux rose était perdue dans ses pensées en regardant dehors. Sasuke tourna sa tête discrètement et voyait qu'elle était fatiguée, avec un soupir il prépara une petite boule de papier et la lui jeta. Il reprit contact visuellement avec son devoir tandis que Sakura était de nouveau « réveillée » par le projectile de son camarade, crayon à la main. Elle faisait son interro mais sans grande conviction.

La matinée enfin terminée !

Oh Naruto, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu est déjà fatigué, tu est en vacance plusieurs jours par mois !

Sasuke tu est jaloux ?!

Pff

La seule fille de la bande s'amusait de les voir tout les deux comme ça, elle était heureuse car pendant ces petits moment elle ne pensait à rien. Sakura revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de l'heure du déjeuner.

Je ne mange pas au self ce midi et cette après midi je ne serais pas là non plus !

Je m'en fous au moins je pourrais étudier tranquillement !

Les garçons vous avez finis, pas de soucis Naruto on se voit lundi ?

Attend Sakura c'est même pas sur qu'il seras là !

Ahaha bien sur que si, allez à lundi les nases !

Après le départ de Naruto, Sasuke se tourna vers sa camarade et allèrent tout deux mangés, il fallait reprendre des forces pour le cours d'EPS de l'après midi. Le jeune Uchiwa savait pertinemment que c'était pour cela que l'autre abruti ne voulait pas venir.

Ils discutaient de tout et de rien sur le chemin menant au self mais surtout de la copine mystérieuse de Naruto. La fille de Miruka, tellement absorbée par sa conversation ne vit pas la personne devant elle et pour la troisième fois de la journée, le bouscula de plein fouet ! Elle tomba au sol, fesses contre terre sous le choc.

Aie aie aie !

Mince, tu vas bien ?

Oui oui, mise à part qu'il ne c'est même pas excusé de m'être rentré dedans !

Non Sakura, c'est toi, pas lui.. Tu est sur que ça va ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, accepta la main que lui tendait son ami brun et se releva, tout le monde dans le couloir l'a dévisageait. Arrivés au self ils s'installaient dans un endroit tranquille, pour pouvoir discuter dans la plus grande intimité. Une heure plus tard, le ventre rempli, les deux meilleurs amis sortaient du bâtiment. Sakura fit un détour par les toilettes, Sasuke l'attendait mais il vit son grand frère.

Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans les couloirs sur l'heure du midi, c'est interdit tu sais, même pour le petit frère du surveillant.

Le plus grand des Uchiwa travaillait dans le bâtiment scolaire de son jeune frère et il en était très fier. Il le décoiffait comme il en avait l'habitude, ça le faisait bien rire surtout pour réaction excessive.

Arrête de faire ça au lycée je te l'ai dit plusieurs fois déjà !

Une fois les cheveux remis en place, le lycéen croisait ses bras et se redressait devant son grand frère.

J'attends Sakura elle est partie se rafraîchir un peu.

D'accord ça va pour cette fois, et ton interro alors ?

Tout va bien je l'ai réussi je crois.

Mais j'en suis sur ! Bon j'aimerais parler plus longtemps avec toi mais le proviseur m'a convoqué, à ce soir petit frère.

Le jeune surveillant prit la direction du bureau du proviseur quand soudain loin du regard de son frère, quelque chose le bousculait, il reculait et vit alors une couleur de cheveux qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles. La jeune étudiante se massant la tête était encore une fois de plus par terre.

Oh non pas encore c'est la quatrième fois aujourd'hui ! Vous ne pouvez pas regarder où vous...

Un regard noir intense la fixait, la fleur de cerisier se perdit à l'intérieur. Ces yeux c'était les « siens » elle avait, d'un seul coup perdue l'ouïe et la parole, Sakura ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ce regard si pénétrant.

Ouh ouh Sakura ! Tu m'entends ?

O-oh... pardon... je suis désolée, c'est moi qui ne regardais pas devant moi.

Allez relève-toi, tu vas te salir si tu reste par terre.

Une fois de plus, l'étudiante accepta une main d'un Uchiwa pour l'aider à se relever sauf que celle ci lui donnait des frissons dans l'échine. C'était quand même Itachi Uchiwa devant elle, ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et sa ne l'aidait pas du tout, la rose commençait à avoir chaud. Toujours plongée dans son regard, Itachi l'a dominait de toute sa hauteur, il était beau bien plus que Sasuke c'était juste incomparable pour la jeune fille. Ces long cheveux attachaient d'une queue de cheval, laissant quelques mèches rebelles sur son front et ainsi sur chaque côtés de son visage. Qui plus est, d'un noir tellement foncé qu'ils ressemblaient au noir d'un corbeau. Elle était complètement sous l'hypnose de ses iris noir. Son regard émeraude quitta enfin le sien pour s'aventurer sur son corps parfait. Vêtu d'une simple chemise rouge qui dessinait parfaitement ses muscles, avec bien sur trois boutons défait, les mains tremblante de la demoiselle agrippa sa jupe. Sakura avait terriblement envie de le toucher. C'était dangereux de rester là, devant cet homme elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle le savait et devait vite s'enfuir,

Euh... Merci, je vais rejoindre Sa-Sasuke, oui voilà c'est ça ! Il m'attend toujours je ne dois pas le faire attendre !

Il est juste dans le hall.

Le grand frère de Sasuke la regardait partir, une fois qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision il soupira. Son dos contre le mur et sa main sur son visage il repensait à la copine de son frère. Il l'a voyait souvent chez lui lorsqu'elle venait rendre visite à son frère, ici, au lycée aussi. Itachi ne savait plus quoi penser, il repensait à leur petit échange il y a peu. Ses cheveux d'un rose bonbon, ses yeux d'un vert comme celle d'une pierre magnifique, l'émeraude. Ses petites joues colorées d'un rouge passion à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient le regard, son corps parfait. Elle ressemblait à un ange. L'Uchiwa se secoua la tête, mais à quoi pensait-il là au juste ? Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour une élève, pour la meilleure amie de son frère.. pour une mineure..

Après s'être vite fait mis de l'eau sur son visage, il continua son chemin jusqu'à sa destination, il frappa, attendit que le proviseur lui réponde et referma la porte derrière lui.

Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

Oui, Assieds-toi Itachi.

Pendant ce temps le meilleur ami de Sakura soupirait, le dos contre le mur et ses bras croisés. Il en avait marre d'attendre la demoiselle, il fila à l'extérieur et remarqua qu'elle arrivée enfin. Cette dernière expliqua qu'elle avait croisée son grand frère et qu'ils avaient parlés un peu, hors de question pour elle de lui dire qu'Itachi l'a faisait littéralement craquer. Peut -être qu'un jour elle lui en parlera.

Le temps que tu discutait avec mon frère, j'ai été voir le tableau des professeurs absent et il se trouve que notre professeur de sport n'est pas là.

Génial ! Mais attends une seconde je parie que le pro d'histoire est présent ?

Eh oui.

Pff on va devoir attendre jusqu'à 16h15, en plus je te rappelle qu'on a pas le doit de sortir du lycée.

Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai une idée.

Lorsque son meilleur ami avait une idée, elle craignait le pire. Sasuke n'en avait pas souvent mais quand c'était le cas c'était dingue. Celui-ci partait immédiatement sans laisser le temps à Sakura de suivre le mouvement. Une fois à ses côtés elle vit un sourire en coin sur ces lèvres, en lui lançant des regards interrogateur elle le suivait. Après tout l'étudiante ne devrait pas s'inquiéter, Sasuke était un élève exemplaire, il ne ferait rien de stupide. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait, le brun s'arrêta alors que Sakura dans son élan le bouscula, et oui encore..

Préviens moi avant de t'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir.

Regarde bien ce qu'il va ce passer, Sakura. Ça ne se reproduira peut-être pas de si tôt.

Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire ce que je crois..

Rarement la rose voyait son meilleur ami s'amusait comme ça, elle aimait le voir faire des choses qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Sasuke était dans le bureau des surveillants, étant donné que son frère était le seul à travailler cette après midi. Comme le brun était avec le proviseur, Sasuke avait le champ libre. La jeune fille le fixait mais aussi regardait tout autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'il n'ai personnes au minutes étaient passées, c'était une éternité pour Sakura, le jeune Uchiwa ressortait enfin du bureau en brandissant un trousseau de clés devant son nez, tout sourire.

Bon on y va !

J'aime ton coté joueur Sasuke, bien sur qu'on y vas !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur destination. Pendant ce temps Itachi se dirigeait vers son bureau au téléphone avec son ami.

« Oui Kisame... Pas se soir je finis tard... Tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment pas ?... J'avais prévenu les gars que je ne revenais pas avant la semaine prochaine... Oui et en plus il y a l'anniversaire de Sasuke, ce week-end... Dans le pire des cas, on s'appelle se soir et j'essaierai de passer demain dans la journée... D'accord salut vieux ! » Bon je devrais peut-être continuer toute ma paperasse, je ne vais pas rentrer de bonne heure se soir avec le proviseur qui m'a retardé.

Arrivé sur place, une bonne dizaine d'élèves l'attendaient devant son bureau. Non il n'allait vraiment pas rentrer tôt se soir. En soupirant intérieurement, Itachi s'installa sur son fauteuil et s'occupa de tout ce petit monde.

Tandis que pour la fille Haruno et le fils Uchiwa étaient encore très bien installés tranquillement sur des tuyaux à discuter, à rire.

Je t'en pris arrête j'ai mal aux côtes...

On est quand même bien là !

J'avoue que tu as fait fort Sasuke sur ce coup, grâce à toi ont est pas dans une foutue salle de permanence. Il y a juste nous deux.

On a de la chance que personne n'est venus pour l'instant.

Encore tout juste une heure à attendre ça va le faire.

Du côté du surveillant, il en avait terminé avec tout ces petits problèmes. Le grand frère s'étira et passa ses mains dans sa chevelure. Son regard se fixa alors sur une feuille en particulier...

Mais dites-moi que je rêve !

Dis Sasuke, crois-tu que la copine de Naruto est bien réelle, j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec une fille !

Moi aussi, mais bon tout arrive un jour.

J'ai trop envie de la connaître ! De bien m'entendre avec elle ! Qu'on devienne très vite amies et puis ont pourraient parler de Naruto et découvrir toute sorte de petits secrets...

Le petit brun soupirait une fois de plus, sa jeune amie était de nouveau partie dans son petit monde, il l'a regardait un instant. Pas de doute la dessus, le brun préférait la voir comme ça que dans la lune.

Dans le bureau, trois étages plus bas, Itachi vérifiait son placard, furieux, et découvrait comme il se doutait qu'elles n'y étaient plus.

Pourquoi compliques-tu toujours les choses, petit frère..

Il parcourait les couloirs vide, étant donné que tout le monde étaient en classe, le réfectoire, les toilettes, les vestiaires.. tout les endroits possible pour se cacher mais il ne vit personne. Alors Itachi décida de se rendre en ce lieu totalement interdit pour les élèves.

Tu travailles ce soir ?

Oui malheureusement, j'aurais bien voulue rentrer tôt pour rester un peu avec ma mère et pouvoir me coucher de bonne heure.. mais c'est pas encore pour ce soir.

Tu as bien du courage, Sakura. Tu sais à quel heure tu va finir ?

Je ne sais pas étant donné que j'ai tout le hall et la salle de réunion à faire, je ne serais pas rentrer avant 21h je pense...

Tu croiseras certainement mon frère alors, il fait la fermeture se soir donc vous allez partir en même temps.

O-oh..

Sakura restait sans voix.. elle allait être toute seule dans l'établissement avec l'homme qu'elle désire. Une brise vint leurs caresser leurs cheveux, c'était agréable d'être dans cet endroit, avec le chant des oiseaux. La demoiselle ferma les yeux un instant pour profiter de ce moment.

Dis Sasuke...

Hum

Je voulais te parler de ton..

La petite Haruno ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase et heureusement car ils avaient entendus un claquement. Les deux jeunes lycéens sursautaient, Itachi se tenait devant eux complètement essoufflé, tandis qu'il avançait vers eux Sasuke murmurait « Et merde... il l'a remarqué finalement... » seule Sakura l'avait entendue mais cette dernière ne pouvait pas déplacer ses yeux de la silhouette qui avançait en sa direction. Face à face maintenant, Itachi fixa son jeune frère en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'en revenait pas du geste inconsidéré de Sasuke, commis plusieurs heurs plus tôt. Le surveillant gardait bien ses yeux sur son petit frère ne voulant pas être perturbé par la rose, il tendit la main.

Rends le moi Sasuke !

Le-dit Sasuke lui rendit le trousseau de clés qu'il avait mis dans la poche de son jean, sans même regarder son frère il lui demanda comment il avait fait pour s'en apercevoir.

Tout simplement, une fois que j'ai reçu toutes les feuilles d'appel j'ai vérifié et encore vérifié mais je n'ai vu vos noms nul part ! Je savais pertinemment que tu aimais cet endroit alors j'ai vérifié le placard où les trousseaux de clés sont rangés et quelle fut ma surprise de découvrir que celle qui donnée accès au toit avait disparut !

Mais c'est que tu me connais trop bien, Itachi !

Son petit frère lui affichait sa moue qu'il aimait tant, mais bon il venait de commettre une erreur il n'avait pas respecter le règlement, membre de sa famille ou non il devait faire son travail.

Vous n'aviez pas le droit de vous rendre ici, ce que tu as fait Sasuke c'est grave ! Je pourrais te faire renvoyer de ce lycée, tu as commis un vol !

On avait pas cours et puis les salles de permanence sont d'un ennui..

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'un petit frère comme toi ! Heureusement que le proviseur est partie plus tôt aujourd'hui mais... si ça se reproduit Sasuke, je devrais faire mon rapport !

Oh allez Itachi on recommencera pas et puis Sasuke n'a pas fait grand chose en faite, c'est toi qui n'a pas fermé ton bureau. Nous on a fait qu'y rentrer.

Itachi écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas fait grand chose, c'est une blague ? Il le mettait dans des mauvaises postures la plus part du temps. Mais attends, c'est vrai que maintenant que la rose le disait il avait complètement oublié de fermer son bureau.. Quant à Sasuke il rigolait, Sakura l'avait gentiment remis à sa place, et oui Itachi était coincé maintenant car si il dénonçait les lycéens il se dénonçait lui même.

Allez c'est bon, déguerpissez mais que je ne vous vois plus traîner par ici ! Et surtout pas dans les couloirs sinon je vous met une heure de colle !

Merci grand frère !

Les deux étudiants se dépêchèrent de redescendre tout en gloussant. Lorsque Sakura passait auprès d'Itachi, celui-ci fermait les yeux. Son doux parfum vint lui chatouiller ses narines.

La sonnerie retentit, la journée était enfin terminée, enfin pas pour certains.

Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais que vous preniez note du devoir que vous aurez à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Vous devez trouver un personnage qui a marqué l'histoire de Konoha et me faire sa biographie la plus complète possible. Je ne veux pas d'un travail bâclé mais quelque chose de propre et de lisible. La biographie tiendra sur une copie double minimum ! C'est un devoir qui ce fait en binôme alors venez me voir par groupe de deux avant de sortir de la classe pour que je prenne note ! Merci à tous.

Le lycée se vida peu à peu, Sasuke dit alors au revoir à Sakura en lui disant de bien faire attention à elle et qu'elle n'en fasse pas des tonnes. Il passa maintenant voir son frère et le petit Uchiwa le prévient que sa meilleure amie était aussi dans l'établissement et qu'elle finirait tard.

Une heure plus tard plus aucun élèves était présent et les derniers professeurs venaient tout juste de partir. Sakura se retrouvait donc toute seule avec..

Sakura ?

Seule avec le plus beau garçon qu'elle ai rencontrée jusqu'à maintenant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait au juste ?

Oui..

Non rien, je voulais juste m'assurer que ton esprit était encore bien présent, tu semble ailleurs.

O-oh.. non tout va bien merci.

Tu en est sur ?

« _Oh maintenant que tu le dis, non je ne vais pas bien, être dans un endroit seule avec toi ne m'arrange pas du tout, et encore plus si tu rajoute ce magnifique sourire..._ » Itachi s'inquiétait vraiment elle était bizarre ces derniers temps. La demoiselle n'avait pas relevée la tête, ne voulant pas croiser ses abysses profondes. Pourtant elle eue un frisson lui parcourant tout son corps. Relevant la tête avec prudence elle se mordit la lèvre en découvrant ce beau apollon la dévorer des yeux. Le rouge aux joue monta encore plus vite. Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux personnes encore présentes dans le lycée se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver seulement à quelques centimètres de leurs visage. Sakura pouvait même sentir le souffle d'Itachi sur ce dernier et elle en frissonna, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi rouge que maintenant, enfin le croyait-elle.

Euh... je dois vraiment y aller...

La fille de Miruka préférait couper court à cet échange avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle d'elle-même. Elle se dirigeait très vite vers son local, comme si elle avait vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire y entrer. Le plus grand des Uchiwa la regardait partir, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment ? La seule chose dont Itachi était sur c'est qu'il devait intégré une réponse à cette question et pour cela il fallait qu'il se retrouve seul avec la rose.

Il était maintenant 18h30 passé, le brun et la rose ne s'étaient pas recroisés depuis le petit rapprochement dans le hall. Le surveillant faisait sa dernière ronde pour vérifier si les salles de classes étaient bien toutes fermées à clés. Un mal de tête le surprend très vite et il décida donc d'aller ce prendre un petit café, Itachi avait la boule au ventre, de savoir qu _'elle_ était présente, là, quelque part dans le bâtiment. Il devait mettre la main sur ses sentiments profond.

Pendant ce temps-là, après avoir nettoyée chaque tables, mettre les chaises sur les tables des deux étages, Sakura n'en pouvais plus alors qu'elle avait encore tout le rez de chaussé à faire sans parler de la salle de réunion..

L'étudiante essayait de l'éviter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle le verrait tôt ou tard, au moment où la rose devrait faire son bureau. L'heure tournait et 19h30 était affiché sur la grande pendule du hall, après un soupir, Sakura se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en remarquant qu'il n'était pas là. La voilà soulageait. Mais cela ne durait pas, voulant se retourner pour attraper le balai à laver elle percuta un torse qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Sakura se recula d'un reflex, tout en rougissant. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard.

Le grand frère de Sasuke restait silencieux, il était là, bloquant la sortie elle était prise au piège d'un dangereux prédateur. Encore plus lorsqu'elle le vit fermer la porte à clé et ranger cette dernière dans sa poche. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, ne comprenant pas son comportement, Sakura avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait ce passer maintenant qu'ils étaient enfin seul dans un ci petit espace. Le surveillant s'approchait de la jeune fille mais elle reculait jusqu'à percuter un mur.. la voilà coincée et lui qui continuait de réduire la distance entres eux. Sakura n'avait pas la force de bouger, complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux noirs qui la fixaient. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide lorsqu'il était maintenant devant elle, la dominant de sa hauteur, Itachi mit ses mains de chaque cotés de sa tête. Le beau brun se pencha pour aller à l'encontre de son oreille afin de lui murmurer, sensuellement, quelque chose.

Tu me rend complètement dingue, Sakura... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais...

Respirer était une torture pour la petite Haruno, son souffle chaud sur son cou elle en frissonna encore plus. Même rester debout devenait une des choses des plus impossible.

I-Itachi... tu est.. s-si prêt...

Sakura, je sais que tu ne pense pas spécialement ce que tu viens de dire, ton corps n'est pas d'accord lui... je le sens...

Ses jambes tremblèrent, elle se mordit fortement la lèvre pour ne pas lâcher prise. « _Oh mon dieu... il est si beau, je rêve ou bien ça ce passe vraiment..? Je dois résister, il le faut. Pas après tout ces efforts, mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux.. ? »_

Pendant que Sakura était perdue dans son fort intérieure, elle n'avait pas remarquait qu'Itachi avait posé une de ses mains sur son bras nu, faisant des petits mouvements circulaire. La jeune fille titubait, le sentant, le surveillant attrapa ses deux poignets et les positionna là où étaient ses mains plus tôt. Il l'a dévorait des yeux, elle était là, devant lui, complètement à sa merci.

Sakura fondait littéralement contre lui, son regard intense remplis de promesse, parcourait son corps lentement. Elle voulait l'en empêcher mais aussi elle voulait lui en montrer plus. L'évidence était bien trop grande, leurs désirs était beaucoup trop intense pour qu'ils puissent le contrôler.

Pourquoi résistes-tu, Sakura.. ? Je sais très bien ce que tu veux vraiment... laisse toi aller...

« _Ne l'écoute pas ma grande, tu dois résister ! Oh mon dieu ! Si tu m'embrasse dans le cou j-je... »_

Pourquoi résistes-tu... ?

« _Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps...ses yeux, ses mains ont un tel contrôle sur mon corps..._ »

Le grand frère de Sasuke la tenait toujours, elle faiblissait à chaque baisés donnés. Sakura ressentait des picotements dans tout son corps, l'envie de se coller contre lui, l'embrasser était bien trop forte. Elle perdait pied à chaque secondes.

Itachi, quant à lui, continuait. Pourquoi s'arrêter là ? La jeune fille serra ses poings, elle lâchait prise peu à peu, c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il sourit contre sa peau, ce qu'elle avait très bien sentit.

Le frère de son meilleur ami cessa et replongea dans ses émeraudes, les yeux de la fleur de cerisier reflétaient tant de choses... de la peur, du désir, de l'impatience mais aussi de la tristesse... il s'approcha de ses lèvres, et seulement à quelques centimètres s'arrêta.

Je te désire Sakura... je sais que tu me désire aussi... tu ne peux pas me le cacher, ton corps te trahis...

« _Mon dieu, je n'arrive même plus à parler... si je fais un seul geste je le touche...nos lèvres se touchent... Que devrais-je faire... ?_ »

Sakura...

L'aîné des Uchiwa avait lâché une main de sa prisonnière, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'accrocha donc à la chemise rouge d'Itachi qui frissonnait légèrement. C'était de trop pour Sakura, elle ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps et son tortionnaire le savait très bien. Il parcourait son bras d'une lenteur infinie, afin de la saisir par la taille. Itachi n'en pouvait plus, sa peau était si douce qu'il se devait de la toucher encore et encore. La jeune Haruno haletait de plus en plus, elle aimait tellement sentir ses mains sur son corps. Itachi resserra la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignet mais ainsi sur sa taille, Sakura gémissait puis se mordit la lèvre immédiatement, tout en resserrant sa chemise.

Le surveillant étant très satisfait de voir que sa belle lâchait prise peu à peu, laissa son poignet pour descendre jusqu'à sa cuisse qui l'a frôlait, vraiment trop doucement.

Toujours aussi bien le contrôle sur lui même, Itachi ne voulait pas aller trop vite, il voulait se délecter du plaisir que lui procurait ce moment, tout comme elle, il en était sur. Il parcourait sa cuisse tendrement, Sakura resserra sa prise, la chemise n'allait pas tenir le choc si ça continuait mais c'était loin des soucis de son propriétaire. Il faisait plus de pression sur ces mouvements et par reflex la lycéenne ferma les yeux et se rapprochait de lui ce qui avait pour but de faire sursauter le beau brun. Ce dernier en était persuadé à présent, il l'a voulait, terriblement, c'était comme être dépendant d'une drogue. Il ne pouvait nier ce sentiment plus longtemps, et maintenant Itachi savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose. L'Uchiwa l'a regardait avec une tel intensité dans le regard, s'en fut de trop pour l'étudiante, elle craquait et allait s'abandonner contre lui. C'est un fait.

Plus maître de ses gestes, la jeune fille se collait totalement contre son torse et avec une telle impatience scella ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baisé était maladroit, passionné, fort mais doux à la fois. Itachi se colla contre elle, bloquée contre le mur, il prenait le contrôle de cet échange qui devenait très vite ardent. La rose fondait littéralement, gémissant contre ses lèvres, il passa sa langue chaude devant ses lèvres pour lui demander l'accès, et elle ne se faisait pas attendre pour le lui donner. Tandis qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, ses mains se posèrent sous ses cuisses pour la soulever, Sakura croisa ses jambes autour de la taille du surveillant ce qui les rapprocha bien plus de leurs intimités. Itachi laissa un grognement sortir de sa bouche, mais par manque d'oxygène ils durent mettre fin à leurs baisé. La rose n'a pourtant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que son apollon lui donna des baisés dans le cou tout en descendant vers son épaule. Sakura resserra ses bras autour de son cou, comme pour l'inciter à continuer tout en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque l'étudiante repris conscience elle était allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie, Itachi à califourchon sur elle. Ses yeux remplis de désirs se plongeaient dans ses iris sombres. Il se pencha une fois de plus vers elle et lui donna un doux et lent baisé tout en descendant les bretelles de son débardeur, elle courba le dos ce qui coupa l'échange, sa respiration était saccadée. Agréablement surprise par la douceur que faisait preuve son amant. Des soupirs d'aise s'échappa de sa bouche, de nouveau le contact visuel établie, Sakura commença à déboutonner la chemise de son brun, pour laisser ses mains tremblantes parcourir lentement le torse parfait d'Itachi. Ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres, aimait la voir comme ça, prendre l'initiative. Sentir ses mains sur lui était comme il l'avait imaginé, même mieux. Il ne l'a quitta pas des yeux, elle était vraiment très belle avec ses joues rosie par l'excitation. Ses muscles se contractaient à chaque passages de ses mains, la chaleur montait très vite entres les deux amants. Son pantalon devenait trop étroit mais ne fit rien pour le moment il scella de nouveau ses lèvres avec celle de sa rose, elle gémissait sentant très bien son érection contre elle.

Tout en l'embrassant, Itachi attrapa le bas de son t-shirt puis le remonta, la fille de Miruka se releva légèrement pour lui donner plus de facilité, il mit fin au baisé pour lui retirer ce bout de tissu. La lycéenne était maintenant en soutien-gorge devant lui, devant le grand frère de son meilleur ami. Il l'a contempla, un peu trop longtemps car la demoiselle le griffa un peu pour qu'il revienne à lui. Il ne fallait pas le lui faire remarquer une deuxième fois, le surveillant parcourra son buste de baisés humide sous les gémissements de sa belle, son pantalon était devenue vraiment très inconfortable, Sakura avança ses mains près de l'objet de ces convoitises, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Elle le rassura d'un sourire et il libéra ses mains. L'étudiante enleva sa ceinture en cuir, déboutonna son pantalon et descendit sa braguette ce qui était un peu plus confortable pour lui. Sakura lui ôta sa chemise, elle le dévisageait, c'était incroyable. Tout ça c'était juste pour elle et elle comptait bien en profiter. Itachi s'installa entres ses jambes, il passait une de ses mains sur sa culotte humide très lentement en se mordant la lèvre il écouta sa belle gémir pour lui. De l'autre main il lui caressa sa poitrine en dirigeant ses lèvres vers les siennes pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Quant à Sakura elle courba son dos c'était tellement bon qu'elle était complètement dans un autre monde. Ses mains parcouraient le torse, le dos de son amant en laissant des griffures sur leurs passage, il grogna contre ses lèvres. Le grand frère murmura des mots entres chaque baisés.

Je vais te faire mienne, Sakura...

La-dite Sakura le voyait et le sentait surtout très bien, elle mit ses mains sur ses joues pour l'embrasser très rapidement.

Je suis à toi, Itachi...

L'infirmerie, le seul endroit qui n'ait pas de caméras de surveillance, sera le témoin de leurs première fois.

Le jeune frère d'Itachi se réveilla suite aux rayons du soleil, voyant qu'il n'était que 8h il jeta son réveil. Il était impensable qu'il se lève de bonne heure alors que l'on était samedi !

Son frère aîné, lui, n'avait pas cette chance puisqu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Trop occupé à repenser aux événements de la veille, il se retourna dans son lit encore et encore en soupirant. Itachi décida donc de se lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche, et pourquoi pas aller voir Kisame quelques heures, ça lui changerais les idées. En espérant que son meilleur ami arriverait à lui faire oublier Sakura, ne serait-ce que pour un instant.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau et se débarrassa de son débardeur blanc ainsi que de son jogging noir qui lui faisait office de pyjama. Complètement dévêtu, il entra dans la cabine et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps pendant de longue minutes. En grimaçant il posa sa tête sur le carrelage en face de lui. « _Merde.. mais qu'est- ce qu'il m'a pris bon sang ! Faire une chose aussi insensée en étant conscient des conséquences que ça produirait... J'ai... J'ai fait l'amour avec Sakura..._ » Itachi serra son poing de toute ses forces et le cogna contre le carrelage. Il n'a pas su se contrôler la veille et maintenant ils ont commis l'irréparable, il a couché avec la meilleure amie de son frère et en plus de ça... avec une mineure.

Après plusieurs soupires, l'amant de Sakura se décida enfin de se savonner. Il baissa la tête laissant ses cheveux mouillés suivre le mouvement, se mettant de chaque côtés de sa tête, il regardait l'eau s'évacuer par le siphon mais on pouvait distingué une couleur rougeâtre se mêler à l'eau clair, signe qu'il ne c'était pas loupé en cognant le carrelage. Son poing étant en sang.

Une serviette autour de la taille, Itachi essuya la buée sur le miroir, il vit son reflet et grimaça de douleur suite au frottement de la serviette sur son torse. Ce dernier était complètement recouvert de griffures ainsi que son dos, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en passant légèrement ses doigts sur les marques. La vision de Sakura lui revient en tête, bon d'accord c'était impulsif et irréfléchi mais ils en avaient envie tout les deux. Il décida de se vêtir d'un débardeur noir ainsi que d'un jogging noir cela suffirait tant que ses marques ne seront pas visible, ça lui importait peu. Ses cheveux encore humide tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules, il n'avait pas la force de s'en occuper.

Sasuke toujours dans son sommeil profond ne s'attendait absolument pas à se faire réveiller par son frère. Itachi avait ramené le petit déjeuné au lit, servi sur un plateau et oui aujourd'hui il fallait bien un petit effort. Son petit frère arrivait enfin dans l'âge adulte.

Bon anniversaire petit frère !

Oh.. tu ne pouvais pas me laisser dormir encore une petite heure... c'est le week-end en plus !

Oui peut être mais c'est aussi ton anniversaire !

Le grand frère souriait, Sasuke était vraiment trop mignon à son réveil, le surveillant retira alors la couette de sa tête et le plus jeune se redressa enfin, il remercia son frère d'un sourire timide. Le petit déjeuner enfin englouti, Sasuke fixait son frère qui semblait dans la lune, il posa sa main sur sa large épaule. A ce contact Itachi releva les yeux vers son petit frère.

Tu vas bien Itachi ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs...

Ailleurs ? C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il était actuellement en compagnie d'une charmante étudiante. Sakura agissait comme une drogue sur lui, c'était dangereux.

Ne t'en fais pas petit frère, je suis juste très fatigué. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit. Allez je redescend.

Le maître des lieux ébouriffa ses cheveux ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer son petit frère mais ça le faisait rire. Il prit le plateau dans ses mains prêt à sortir de la chambre mais son frère l'appela.

Itachi, J'ai oublié de te dire, j'ai invité Sakura pour la soirée !

Le-dit Itachi s'arrêta net en ayant entendu ces paroles, ce qui fit fortement tanguer la tasse qui par miracle tient encore debout sur le plateau. Il lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Sans le regarder, le grand frère reprit sa route mais...

Ah oui et j'ai presque oublié, comme on a un devoir à faire et bien pour que ce soit plus simple pour travailler, elle va rester quelques jours à la maison ! Mais elle devra faire des allers-retours pour s'occuper de sa mère.

Le pauvre Itachi était sous le choc, pourquoi devait-il voir Sakura le week-end ! Et chez lui ! Après ce qu'il c'est passé entres eux ! Le plateau fit même une chute, par miracle rien n'est cassé.

Itachi ? Tu est sur que tu vas bien ?

O-oui ! Je me suis blessé hier au lycée et j'ai eu une faiblesse dans la main ne t'inquiète surtout pas petit frère !

Son rythme cardiaque était bien trop rapide, « _Oh mon dieu, Sakura...ici... pendant des jours ! La soirée ça aller mais..._ »

Maman, tu n'aurais pas vu mon top écru ? Je ne le retrouve pas dans ma penderie.

Il est sur la terrasse.

Miruka ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, voyant sa fille courir dans tout les sens préparer ses affaires pour son séjour chez les Uchiwa. Elle était bien sur très heureuse de passer de long jours avec son meilleur ami, à travailler mais aussi à rigoler mais surtout pour bien profiter et par la même occasion, laisser ses problèmes derrière elle. Mais Sakura était surtout impatiente de voir le grand frère de Sasuke, être dans la même maison pour une semaine ça allait être dur mais aussi très excitant.

Des flashs de leurs échanges lui revenait en mémoire ce qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Elle revoyait son corps chaud et transpirant étendu sur elle, ses souvenirs la hantait jour et nuit, elle n'avait également pas réussie à dormir.

La meilleure amie de Sasuke avait aussi la boule au ventre, que ce passerait-il si leurs passion reprenait le dessus à son domicile ? Si le petit Uchiwa remarquait quelque chose ? Si Sakura n'arrivait pas à se contrôler en la présence des deux frères dans la même pièce ? Comment Itachi se comporterait-il avec elle ? Tant de question la tourmentait, la rose posa ses mains sur son visage et contrôla sa respiration qui était devenue bien plus rapide.

L'étudiante chassa toutes questions de sa tête, après tout elle sera continuellement avec Sasuke. Il y auras aucune raison qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Itachi. Sakura rejoint sa mère dans le salon, son sac à la main, qu'elle posa à l'entrée. Son meilleur ami n'arrivait pas avant plusieurs heures.

Maman tu est sur que je peux y aller ?

Mais oui bien sur ! Il faut profiter de ta jeunesse, et puis tu va aussi travailler sur ton devoir. Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement avec ta mère.

La maîtresse de maison rassurait sa fille par un sourire chaleureux et d'une étreinte, sa fille lui rendit immédiatement. Miruka ne savait pas du tout l'effet que portait ses paroles sur la lycéenne. Profiter de sa jeunesse ? Mais elle avait déjà très bien commencée.

Fait attention à toi surtout et ne pense à rien chez Sasuke !

Merci, je t'aime maman.

Chez les Uchiwa, Sasuke s'ennuyait, il regardait l'horloge encore et encore. Dans deux heures il partait au lieux de rendez-vous pour rejoindre Sakura. Mais étant tout seul chez lui, le lycéen enfila ses chaussures et sa veste noir. Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant l'immeuble de son amie. Sasuke détestait ce qu'il voyait, supportant pas de savoir les deux femmes habitaient ici, il avait proposé à Sakura d'emménager dans une petite maison dans le quartier des Uchiwa mais, la rose avait refusée son offres en souriant. Il frappa à la porte.

Sasuke ! Mais tu est avance ! Ont avaient rendez-vous au parc dans deux heures !

Je sais, mais mon frère n'est pas là et puis c'est pas trop mon délire d'attendre.

Bonjour Sasuke.

Bonjour madame Haruno.

La mère de Sakura avait entendu l'ami de sa fille, elle le fit entrer à l'intérieur. La rose avait honte, elle n'aimait pas que d'autres personnes franchissent le seuil de cette porte, même pas son meilleur ami. Après avoir bu un verre de citronnade, les lycéens quittèrent la maison, non sans une étreinte à sa mère avant tout en la rassurant qu'elle viendrait le plus possible.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura était devant la grande demeure de son meilleur ami. Elle en restait bouche-bée à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Ils entraient, se déchaussaient et enlevaient leurs veste, quant à Itachi il n'était pas encore rentré, en compagnie de Kisame, le surveillant se changeait les idées.

Sakura, je vais te montrer ta chambre et tu pourras installer tes affaires.

L'étudiante acquiesça, Sasuke l'emmena dans une chambre vraiment magnifique. La rose en resta sans voix.

Tu as ta propre salle de bain aussi, mon frère à tout préparé ce matin alors que je dormais encore.

Sakura rougissait à l'idée que c'était son grand frère qui avait préparé cette chambre, son regard se posait partout. Les rideaux était d'une couleur sombre et élégante, le lit installé en plein milieu de la pièce donnait un air féerique à cette pièce. Son meilleur ami la voyait entrer dans la chambre doucement comme si elle était en plein rêve. La lycéenne s'essaya au bord du lit et passa sa main sur le drap rose et elle pu découvrir qu'il était d'une douceur extrême. Elle se sentait comme une princesse dans cette chambre.

Elle est juste.. elle est vraiment magnifique !

Je te laisse t'installer, je vais aller voir si il nous manque rien pour se soir, Naruto seras là alors, il ne faudrait pas qu'il mange notre part ce goinfre.

D'accord je range mes affaires et je te rejoins !

Le plus petit des Uchiwa, la laisse seule et va dans la cuisine. Le regard de la belle se stoppa sur une commode faite de bois avec une planche de marbre, elle passa ses doigts délicatement sur cette dernière. Plusieurs cadres photos étaient disposés dessus, les garçons étaient encore petits, sur d'autres ils étaient adolescent, on pouvait voir Itachi ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit frère, certaines étaient des photos de famille. Sakura souriait tristement devant tout ces souvenirs, elle prit le portrait de famille dans ses mains et passa son pouce sur les deux jeunes frères heureux, sourire aux lèvres, dans les bras de leurs parents. Sa vision se brouilla et alors une larme vint s'écraser sur le cadre. L'étudiante se laissa glisser au sol, le cadre contre sa poitrine.

Itachi, tu rentre plus tard que prévue !

Je t'ai manqué petit frère ?

Le maître de cette maison déposa ses affaires sur la table basse et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Sasuke qui grogna. Il remarqua alors la veste blanche d'une fille dans le dressing à l'entrée, ça ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Sakura. Itachi était tout de même impatient de la revoir.

Dis moi Sasuke, Pourquoi Sakura est-elle déjà là ?

Et bien comme tu n'était pas encore rentré, j'en avais marre d'être tout seul alors je suis allé l'a chercher plus tôt que prévue.

Je vois, Kisame voulais que je reste manger avec lui mais bon j'avais pas spécialement envie.

Heureusement, car là j'allais partir au supermarché il me manque des ingrédients. Sakura est dans sa chambre.

Le surveillant écarquilla les yeux, il n'allait tout de même pas se retrouver déjà seul avec la fleur de cerisier dès le début de la semaine.

Quel hôte tu fait, de partir alors que tu as une invitée.

J'allais l'emmener avec moi, mais bon maintenant que tu est rentré elle peux profiter de la chaleur. Je serais de retour dans une à deux heures, j'essaie d'appeler Naruto mais j'arrive pas à le joindre alors si il y a un appel prend le sa seras sûrement lui. A tout à l'heure grand frère.

Sasuke venait de partir alors que son grand frère n'avait pas encore digéré toutes les informations, bloqué sur le fait que Sakura était déjà là, il en avait oublié son frère. Itachi soupira et se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant devant « sa chambre » Itachi ne voulait pas aller la voir tout de suite mais il entendait quelque chose qu'il détestait. Les pleurs de sa belle fleur. Le surveillant ouvrait la porte doucement pour ne pas la surprendre, sa main se crispa sur la clenche, Sakura était par terre, serrant un cadre contre sa poitrine en pleurant. Itachi s'approcha d'elle doucement, la rose ne le remarqua pas avant qu'il ne pose une main douce mais puissante sur sa cuisse. Elle sursauta et releva la tête vers cet homme.

Itachi.. Pardon j-je n'aurais pas dû...

Chut ce n'est rien...

Il sécha ses larmes à l'aide de son pouce, la demoiselle en frissonna son corps réagissait automatiquement au contact de ses mains. Le plus grand des Uchiwa le remarqua, il lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui demander pourquoi elle pleurait.

Je suis désolée... je n'ai pas pu me retenir... cette photo est tellement magnifique...

Itachi lui prit le cadre de ses petites mains tremblantes et le posa sur la commode, il regarda Sakura ses yeux et ses joues rosies à cause de ses larmes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, la lycéenne, agréablement surprise par cette attention, profita de ses bras réconfortant pour se calmer et se détendre. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, ses sanglots cessèrent au fur et à mesure que son hôte lui caressait le dos.

Ne te met pas dans cet état pour une si vieille histoire, Sakura. Sasuke et moi avions nos repaires maintenant, nos parents veillent toujours sur nous. Ils nous manques chaque jours mais mon petit frère est vraiment plus heureux depuis que tu est dans sa vie...

Sakura ne pleurait plus mais elle resserra son étreinte. Il lui faisait tant de bien, sa présence, ses paroles, mais surtout la petite confession qui lui chatouillait l'oreille.

Je le suis aussi, Sakura...

Mais où est passé Naruto ?

La soirée battait déjà de l'aille depuis un bon moment maintenant, les trois amis étaient installés sur la terrasse profitant ainsi de la fraîcheur nocturne. Tandis que le grand frère Uchiwa s'occupait de la vaisselle, laissée par son adorable petit frère. Mais comment lui en vouloir, le jour de son anniversaire.

Sasuke et Sakura se demandaient où étaient partis l'Uzumaki. Il était, il y a encore un instant, contre le mur les bras croisés. Lorsque ce dernier disparaissait ce n'était pas un bon présage.

Itachi rangea un peu le salon, il ne voulait pas se laisser envahir par le ménage. Il vit en levant la tête, la rose en compagnie de son frère. Il avait tellement envie de se joindre à eux mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Sakura avait les joues rosies par la fraîche ainsi qu'un grand sourire éclatant. Le surveillant est vite revenu à la réalité, un bruit sourd était provenue du couloir. Un instant plus tard il découvrit Naruto, un sac en main accompagné de sa débilité légendaire. Qu'avez t-il encore préparé ? Ou du moins qu'avez t-il encore fait ? Le blond partait à la rencontre de ses deux amis.

Yo ! Naruto Uzumaki est de retour !

Où était tu encore passé ?

Voyons Sasuke tu as peur de ce que je serais capable de faire ? Dans ta chambre par exemple ?

Quoi ?

La seule fille présente ria aux éclats, Naruto se joignit à elle lorsqu'il vit que leur ami brun avait avalé la blague du à Sasuke il ne riait pas beaucoup mais bon il passait une excellente soirée en leurs compagnie.

Vous avez bu toutes les bouteilles que j'ai ramené !

Bah oui pourquoi, elles étaient là pour ça non ?

Euh.. oui oui.

Naruto avait un sourire en coin, tout ce passait comme il le voulait. Itachi de son côté, remarqua que les bouteilles sentaient étrangement fort. Après vérification il découvrit que de l'alcool était mélangé au jus de fruit. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, le petit blondinet avait bien réussi son coup. Voilà qui devrait être marrant à voir. Sasuke alcoolisé ne pouvait donner qu'un magnifique spectacle inoubliable.

J'ai une idée !

Ah non ! Quoi que ce soit tu l'oublie et vite !

Mais je n'ai encore rien dit..

Allez Sasuke, laisse toi tenter pour une fois, ça pourrait être drôle.

Quoi ?

Les deux garçons étaient choqués, la rose qui voulait participer à une activité proposé par Naruto. C'était très étrange. Un sourire naquit sur le visage du blond. Cela devenait très intéressant. Les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient à faire effet, les joues rougis n'était pas dut au fait de la fraîcheur, enfin pas totalement. Le surveillant restait bien à distance et surveillait les trois lycéens, après tout c'était son travail.

La soirée se passait tout d'abord sans gravité, mais avec l'alcool qu'avait ramené Naruto elle devenait bien vite... bruyante ? Bizarre ? Tordue ? On ne pouvait pas la définir. Itachi ne perdait pas une miette et rigolait de temps à autre en voyant son frère se comporter comme Naruto, sa ne lui ressemblait tellement pas qu'Itachi enregistrait tous ces souvenirs dans le caméscope de ses parents. Sakura quant à elle, titubait lorsqu'elle faisait un pas. Il l'a trouvait tellement.. adorable, tellement innocente. Un sourire idiot s'afficha sur son visage, il revint bien vite au moment présent lorsqu'il découvre Sakura, sa Sakura embrasser le petit idiot de la bande. Le surveillant n'en revenait pas, il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse poser ses lèvres sur l'adolescente. Mais comment éviter cela en jouant à la bouteille tournante ? Ou encore à action ou vérité ? Et bien oui la soirée ne se déroulait pas comme prévus, c'était assez pour lui. Voir son frère s'amusait avec ses meilleurs amis lors de son anniversaire il était pour, pour pimenter la soirée avec de l'alcool ? Pourquoi pas après tout c'était ses 18 ans. Mais laisser les choses tournaient ainsi il ne l'était moins. Les jeunes pourraient agir de certaines façons, qu'ils pourraient regretter si ils finissaient par se rappeler.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto était chez lui. Itachi l'avait raccompagné chez lui juste après avoir mis Sasuke et Sakura dans leur chambre, mais lorsqu'il revenait, il découvrit les deux lycéens sur le canapé.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait tant de se reposer il est tout de même 3h du matin.

Oh... Itachi laisse nous Sakura et moi, il n'est même pas tard et puis on a pas de sommeil qui arrive alors...

Itachi se frappa la tête, il était surpris de voir son frère comme ça, il n'arrivait même pas à formuler une phrase correctement. Quant à la rose elle ne faisait que de rire mais elle dévorait des yeux son beau brun qui le remarqua très vite, en lui lançant des regards d'avertissement il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour lui redonner de l'assurance. Sasuke n'avait pas du tout conscience du jeu qui s'était mis en place par Sakura et son frère. La jeune fille détourna enfin le regard ce qui permit au surveillant de reprendre sa respiration normalement.

Bon il est tant d'aller vous coucher, Sasuke tu peux marcher ?

Comme pour lui répondre, il se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre en titubant et en se cognant contre les meubles, les murs et mêmes les portes tout en pestant contre eux. Lui, Itachi s'occupa de porter la fleur de cerisier jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'elle genre d'homme serait-il si il l'a laissait se débrouiller toute seule.

Le jeune frère était enfin allongé dans sa lit mais complètement en travers et même pas changé. Après il osait dire que « le sommeil arrivait pas ». Il souriait à cette vision malgré lui. C'était maintenant au tour de la rose. Ça ne s'annonçait pas si simple que ça. Toujours dans ses bras, elle avait mis les siens autour de son cou et lui caressait la nuque.

Arrête Sakura !

La belle ne répondit pas, elle fit la moue pourquoi ne voulait-il pas un peu de tendresse. Itachi devait rester fort et ne pas profiter de la situation sa fleur n'était pas sobre et il était interdit de toucher une fille mineure... alors une fille mineure et ivre... Itachi la posa sur son lit mais elle pris son débardeur noir en main, Sakura ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, et elle comptait bien lui faire passer le message. L'adolescente l'attira à elle et déposa ses lèvres sur lui, Itachi grogna lorsqu'il sentit une petite main sur son torse. La froideur de celle-ci le ramena à la réalité, il se détacha vite de ses lèvres, il ne devait pas... il en était hors de question !

Non Sakura !

M-mais... j'en ai envie !

Itachi rougissait légèrement suite à cette déclaration, mais il ne serait pas un gentleman si il se comportait ainsi avec une fille qui n'est pas complètement consentante. Pour couronner le tout, heureusement que son petit frère avait le sommeil lourd, et bien plus avec l'alcool car Sakura avait presque criée cette phrase. Itachi se redressa, il devait partir avant que ça ne recommence, avant qu'il ne se contienne plus. Le surveillant se retourna et quitta la pièce non sans que la demoiselle le supplia de rester. C'était un vrai supplice pour lui, mais ce rendait-elle compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ?

Le grand frère de Sasuke reprit son souffle, dos à la porte. C'est inhumain de faire subir ça à un homme. Après s'être passé ses mains sur son visage, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, maintenant que son frère et la rose étaient couchés, ils allaient vite s'endormir. Le ténébreux était donc tranquille et décida de prendre une douche pour se rafraîchir et se remettre les idées en place avant d'aller, lui aussi, rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

L'eau coulait tout le long de son corps, Itachi se délecta de cette substance qui lui caressait sa peau. Il était tendu, pas étonnant avec la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Il aurait deux mot à dire à cet abruti de Naruto. Une fois savonné et rincé, le brun s'entoura de sa serviette et quitta la salle d'eau. Son corps musclé encore humide, ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur lui et sur le sol, le surveillant voulut se prendre un pantalon de pyjama lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un claquement de porte, sa porte.

« _Oh mon dieu ! Pourquoi ne dort-elle pas ?_ »

Le pauvre Itachi ne fit plus un geste, toujours vêtu de sa serviette, il se retrouvait en face de la meilleure amie de son petit frère vêtue simplement d'un débardeur et d'un shorty qui laissait ses jambes fines à la vue du ténébreux. Ce dernier avala difficilement sa salive, il était en très mauvaise posture, pourra t-il à son tour lui résister ?

Itachi...

Elle prononça son nom avec une tel nuance de désir, il était cuit... Itachi savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenir. Il s'en excusa d'avance mais, il n'allait pas craquer si facilement. Sakura avança vers lui doucement en le fixant, telle une lionne affamée. Il se mordit les lèvres, le surveillant se devait d'essayer de la résonner.

Sakura... tu n'est pas en état de faire tes propres choix...

Oh que si...

Je t'assure que non... tu le regrettera... et ça je ne veux pas...

Itachi...

La fleur de cerisier était maintenant tout près de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps encore humide du beau brun. L'obscurité de la chambre aida beaucoup ces deux jeunes gens, leurs corps étaient voilés dans le noir. Le désir de la demoiselle se lisait dans ses yeux, sa poitrine se souleva rapidement. Itachi n'osait pas faire un seul mouvement, il l'a toucherait et sa serais la fin.

Pourquoi ne veux tu pas accéder à ma requête.. Uchiwa.. ?

Elle suivait une goutte sur son torse jusqu'à disparaître sous le seul bout de tissu que portait le brun. La chaleur monta d'un cran dans cette chambre, et ça devenait vraiment insupportable.

« _Merde... si je dois bien reconnaître une chose, c'est que cette fille sais ce qu'elle veux... mais le devrais-je avec Sasuke à l'autre bout du couloir... ?_ »

Itachi serra les poings il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne plus résister ou bien résister pour son frère ? Lorsque Sakura posa son doigt sur son pectoraux pour en dessiner le contour, une vague de frisson parcourait le corps de l'aîné jusqu'à son entre-jambes. Quant à elle, plus rien autour n'avait d'importance, la rose en oubliait totalement la présence de son meilleur ami.

Arrête ça...

Il lui prit fermement son poignet de sa main puissante, ses iris noires se plongea dans un océan d'émeraude, le voilà qu'il l'a touchait. Itachi emprisonna ses lèvres avec une telle férocité qu'elle gémissait à son simple contact. Ce goût si sucré, il ne demandait que ça depuis qu'il y avait goutté. Savoir que Naruto ai lui aussi posé ses lèvres sur les siennes quelques heures plus tôt, pour un jeu ou non, le rendait dingue. Le frère de Sasuke revenait bien vite au moment présent, lorsqu'il sentait deux petites mains lui caressait sa nuque pour lui empoignait ses cheveux, mais quand avait-elle libérée son poignet ? Le surveillant posa une de ses mains sur le bas du dos de la rose pour la rapprocher de lui, avec l'autre main il la posa sur ses fesses rebondis. Il grogna, son érection étant en contact avec le jardin secret de sa fleur.

Sakura tremblait, ses jambes ne pouvait plus supportaient tant de pressions. Le baisé en lui même était très ardent sans compter ses mains et son érection contre elle. La tête de la lycéenne tournait dangereusement, Itachi le sentait il l'a porta donc pour la poser contre la porte en bois qui laissa un bruit sourd dans le couloir. La rose noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Itachi ce qui les fait gémir tout les deux.

Par manque d'oxygène il devait rompre cet échange, le ténébreux mordit le lobe de sa belle tout en lui caressant les cuisses. Elle avait chaud, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Lui ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps, étant donné la distance entre eux. Itachi l'allongea sur le lit mais fut surpris de voir Sakura renverser la situation et s'installer sur lui à califourchon, se posant juste « là ».

Qu'est-ce que tu fais.. ?

Ce soir c'est moi qui commande...

Leurs voix étaient chargée de désir, l'idée ne déplaisait pas le brun, bien au contraire. La voir comme ça le rendait fou, il aimait qu'elle aille au delà de sa timidité pour prendre les initiatives. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait vite, il était très excitait de voir la suite des choses.

La fleur de cerisier bougeait son bassin avec un sourire en coin sachant exactement l'effet que sa produisait sur son ténébreux, elle retenait tout de même un gémissement, ce soir elle voulait tout lui donner.

Par reflex le surveillant avait levé ses hanches ce qui entraînait des bruits sourd dans la chambre, Sakura se pencha pour lui donner un baisé maladroit, remplis de sentiments.. d'amour ? C'était différent mais Itachi la laissa faire et profita de ce doux baisé. Il posa ses mains sur son petit corps mais l'étudiante ne l'envisager pas comme ça. Elle arrêtait le baisé et posa ses mains sur ses poignets pour les clouer contre le matelas.

Ne me touche pas...

Toujours en le tenant, Sakura l'embrassa sur son torse en parcourant chaque parcelle de peau. Arrivé au nombril elle souffla légèrement sur sa peau ce qui fit frissonner et bouger le brun, en remuant il frotta son intimité contre celle de la jeune fille. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche, elle continua en remontant, non pas avec des baisés mais en laissant un chemin humide avec sa langue. Itachi cru devenir fou, il pouvait quand il voulait se défaire de ses « liens » mais le surveillant voulait la laisser faire comme elle l'entendait.

Tout en faisant des cercles avec ses doigts sur ses poignets pour le distraire, elle lui ôta sa serviette sans qu'il s'en rende compte et l'admira. Il était tellement beau, ses longs cheveux en bataille sur son oreiller, son corps puissant et complètement dévêtu sous le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre, libérant ses poignets Itachi repris conscience et sa vision se troubla.

Qu'est-ce que...

Chuuut...

La belle rose venait de l'embrassait un instant pour le faire taire, puis son cou ainsi que sa clavicule, son torse... le surveillant serra sa couverture noir de toute ses forces que ses jointures sont devenaient blanche. Sakura ne s'arrêta pas là, d'une main tremblante elle caressa l'objet de sa convoitise, ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait énormément. Son beau brun à sa merci, elle le contrôlait rien quand manipulant délicatement ce morceau de chair, grognement, soupir, Itachi ne disait plus un mot. Elle s'abaissa, toujours en le caressant et passa timidement sa langue sur son pénis pour enfin le prendre dans sa bouche.

Aaah S-Sakura...

La-dit Sakura continuait, le gouttant tout entier, son érection vibrait dans sa bouche, cela lui donnait des picotements en son bas-ventre. Itachi se réveilla difficilement, il fallait qu'elle arrête ou bien alors... le grand frère de Sasuke la repoussa, essoufflé, son corps en fusion une minute de plus et ça serait arrivé et cela Itachi ne le voulait pas.

Itachi... pourquoi t'ai tu...

Non Sakura... pas maintenant...

Sur ces mots il se redressa, sa belle rose toujours assise sur lui, pour l'embrassait, Sakura passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla contre son torse mais quelque chose ne plaisait pas au ténébreux. Pourquoi lui était nu alors que sa rose était encore dans ses vêtements de nuit. Il arrachait presque son débardeur, et pour son grand bonheur elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge, avec un sourire qui l'a faisait craquait, Itachi empoigna un sein d'une main pour le malaxer et prit l'autre dans sa bouche. Sakura bascula sa tête en arrière en gémissant il la torturait mais, il lui devait bien ça. Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir le droit de jouer. L'Uchiwa la souleva au bout d'un instant pour pouvoir se débarrasser de ces derniers bout de tissus qui le gênait. Arrachant sa petite culotte avec une once de perversité dans le regard, Sakura aimait ça.

Il l'a réinvita à se remettre sur lui, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. La jeune Haruno prit son pénis en main pour le tenir bien droit afin qu'elle puisse y descendre lentement. Itachi laissa un puissant grognement s'échapper malgré lui, il était là où il devait être. Tandis que Sakura se sentait complète, il l'a remplissait entièrement. La rose posa ses mains sur son torse et rejeta sa tête en arrière une fois de plus. Le surveillant ne ferma pas les yeux, il voulait la voir, elle était tellement magnifique. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et ils entrelaçaient leurs doigts. La fleur de cerisier fit des mouvements circulaire, de hauts en bas à en perdre contenance en s'appuyant sur les mains de son amant.

Itachi... je vais...

Je le sens... vas-y jouis pour moi ma belle...

Après ses mots, l'étudiante s'abandonna totalement en criant son nom, sans penser à un seul instant que Sasuke pouvait très bien se réveiller. Juste après, Itachi la rejoint dans l'orgasme et serra la belle qui c'était écroulait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position un instant, avant que le ténébreux la porte pour l'installer sous la couverture à ses cotés.

Sakura posa sa tête sur son torse et caressa délicatement ce dernier de ses petits doigts. Le temps de reprendre leurs souffle et de revenir dans le monde réelle. De son coté, Itachi lui caressa les cheveux. Ce qui endormait presque aussitôt la rose, elle murmura quelques mots que le surveillant avait du mal à entendre... ou du moins avait peur de comprendre.

Je t'aime Itachi...

… Je le sais maintenant... dort ma belle...

Itachi ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, alors pourquoi lui répondre la même chose si c'est pour la faire souffrir. Il était perdu dans ses sentiments, il lui fallait de l'aide... peut-être qu'il en demandera à son petit frère.

« _Mince... Sasuke, comment on va lui dire..._ »

Le lendemain matin, le plus jeune des ténébreux se réveilla à cause des rayons du soleil, accompagné d'un mal de tête. Il grimaça et se redressa pour regarder son réveil, le brun se frotta les yeux, déjà 13h passé.

Aie.. ma tête.. allez mon vieux une bonne douche et petit déjeuner !

En se parlant à lui même, il se donnait du courage pour affronter la journée difficile qui s'annonçait.

Sasuke soupirait, il n'aimait pas ce que le miroir reflétait. Douché et habillé d'un jean bleu marine délavé et un pull noir, le brun prépara des pancakes ainsi qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud pour la rose et une tasse de café pour son grand frère. L'Uchiwa posa tout ça sur un plateau avec deux tranches de tartine grillé avec de la confiture de fraise. Il but un verre de jus d'orange frais et prit le plateau en direction de la chambre de son amie. Sasuke frappa pour rentrer mais elle devait encore dormir car elle ne lui permettait pas d'entrer. En annonçant qu'il entrait, le brun enclencha la porte et il était très surpris de voir la chambre vide. Peut être était-elle dans la salle de bain ou bien partie chez sa mère mais... sa veste était toujours dans le dressing.

Il posa son chocolat chaud et sa tartine sur sa table de nuit et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère. Le petit frère ne toqua pas comme à son habitude, mais il aurait dû.. ce qu'il voyait le laissa sans voix, son grand frère et Sakura dans les bras l'un de l'autre et complètement nus. Le plateau chuta mais Sasuke ne s'en rendait même pas compte, il se sentait trahi par sa meilleure amie. Par son frère également.

Le bruit réveilla les deux endormis, Itachi se redressa en faisant bien attention de ne pas découvrir le buste de la rose qui suivait le mouvement en sursautant. Les yeux de l'étudiante croisèrent ceux de son ami, elle avait tellement honte.. le plus âgé, regarda tristement son petit frère.

Sasuke...

Le-dit Sasuke ne regarda même pas son frère, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de le frapper. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Sakura était mineure ! Il se sentait vraiment trop bête de n'avoir rien remarqué. Lorsque Sakura l'appelait une deuxième fois suite à aucune réaction de la première. Son meilleur ami serrait les poings.

Je peux savoir ce que tu fait ici ?!

C'est... une longue histoire...

Et c'est parce que c'était trop long que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Je croyais que l'on ne se cachait rien, Sakura !

Sasuke...je suis vraiment...

Le petit frère d'Itachi la fit taire d'un mouvement de main, il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui dire qu'elle était désolée du moins pas maintenant. Sasuke regarda avec rage son grand frère, il était tellement... le brun ne trouvait pas les mots, pas encore. Lorsque le surveillant prononça le prénom de son frère s'en était trop, Sasuke sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. La rose commença à pleurer, pourquoi devait-elle le faire souffrir, lui ? Itachi la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu.

Je vais lui parler... ne t'inquiète pas

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... ?

La rose parlait plus pour elle même, les remords commençaient à faire surface, elle avait bien essayer de lui résister mais cette passion qui les enveloppaient était bien trop forte, elle était incontrôlable. La jeune fille se détacha de son amant, en tenant la couverture sur sa poitrine elle ramassa ses affaires, elle devait aller prendre une douche et surtout elle devait sortir de cette pièce.

Itachi la regarda peiné, il ne la retenait pas. Le ténébreux savait pertinemment qu'elle devait être seule et lui, il fallait qu'il parle à son frère.

Habillé de son jean noir et son t-shirt rouge en col V, Itachi ramassa le plateau et nettoya tout ce qui était renversé et cassé. Une fois fait il se dirigea vers le salon pour pouvoir parler à Sasuke mais ce dernier n'était pas là, sans avoir laissé de mot comme il le faisait à son habitude, le jeune Uchiwa était partit. Itachi soupira en ce passant ses mains sur son visage.

Malgré l'heure tardive pour un café, l'amant de Sakura s'en fit couler un comme le sien avait fait une chute. Il s'en voulait, son petit frère avait préparé le petit déjeuner, cela se produisait tellement rarement. Lorsqu'il était dans ses pensées, la fleur de cerisier le rejoint dans la cuisine. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la rose accepta la tasse fumante qu'Itachi lui offrait.

Le silence devenait très pesant autour de cette table, le brun le cessa en prenant la parole en premier. Il posa sa grande main sur la sienne ce qui lui donna l'occasion de croiser son regard émeraude.

Sakura ?

La lycéenne lui accorda un petit sourire, il était tellement beau avec ses cheveux en bataille.

Je suis désolé...

Pourquoi.. ?

De ne pas savoir me contenir en ta présence...

Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande... j-j'aime ce qu'il y a entre nous, quoi que se soit je n'aimerais pas que ça s'arrête... mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre Sasuke...

Itachi prit sa main directement dans la sienne et fit avec son pouce, de petits mouvements circulaire. Son regard était doux, il voulait la rassurer et lui promettre que tous s'arrangera... mais il devait d'abord parler à son frère.

Tu sais, Sasuke est impulsif un peu comme Naruto même si il ne veux pas l'admettre...

Il continuait avec un sourire aux lèvres et un regard lointain.

Mais il lui faut du temps pour comprendre, il n'aime pas que les choses lui échappent... et de savoir qu'il n'a pas pu découvrir que tu cachait un tel secret... il se sent mal et trahi, mais il se sens coupable et s'en veux...

Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi... pour nous... mais aussi pour Sasuke...

Tu en est sur.. ?

Après un moment, la rose hocha la tête elle ne devait pas rester tout une semaine avec son amant. Déjà en une journée tout a était de travers alors que se passerait-il jusqu'à vendredi.. ? Et Sakura devait prendre du recul aussi pour elle.

Le surveillant se leva et prit Sakura dans ses bras, ça allait être dure de ne pas la voir mais elle avait raison, il fallait qu'ils prennent leurs distance le temps que le petit Uchiwa se fasse à l'idée. La rose resserra son étreinte en inhalant son odeur les yeux fermés.

« _Je le verrais au lycée de toutes façon_ »

Mais en cet instant, l'étudiante ne savait pas encore que ça ne serait pas le cas. Elle enfila sa veste et ses chaussures sous les yeux noirs de son amant, Sakura ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle savait très bien que lui seul pouvait la convaincre de rester. Juste avant d'enclencher la porte elle sentit une pression sur son poignet et quelques secondes plus tard, des bras puissants l'entouraient et des lèvres froides et humides étaient sur les siennes. N'ayant pas le temps d'y répondre car Itachi avait cessé se contact bien trop vite d'après elle, la rose lui donna un bisou sur sa joue.

Fait attention à toi, je m'occupe de mon frère.

En acquiesçant avec un hochement de tête, Sakura referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke de son coté, était partit voir son ami Naruto mais sa malchance de la journée continua. Absent, le petit frère d'Itachi errait ci et là. Il avait tant de questions à leurs poser, mais en réagissant au car de tour comme il l'avait fait... les choses se sont compliquées. La vision de son frère et de sa meilleure amie partageant un seul lit ne quitta pas son subconscient, il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« _Je dois leurs parler, je dois savoir et comprendre pourquoi ils me l'ont cachés... ne n'est peut-être pas quelques chose que l'on cri sur tout les toits mais quand même... j'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte autrement... cela m'aurait peut-être aidé à l'accepter..._ »

Sasuke en pleine réflexion ne vit pas un passant qu'il bouscula, sans s'excuser, le brun reprit le chemin de chez lui en espérant les voir tout les deux.

Sakura ? Comme je suis contente de te voir !

Miruka prit sa fille dans ses bras, cette dernière ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes. Sa mère lui avait tellement manquée et se retrouver dans leur petit cocon lui faisait du bien, même si une grande partie d'elle était rester dans la grande maison des garçons.

Qui y a t-il ma chérie ?

Je crois que j'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible...

Viens installe toi sur le canapé, et raconte moi

Confortablement installées, Sakura fixa le sol elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Miruka attendait patiemment que sa fille commence son récit, si elle savait bien une chose sur sa fille c'est qu'elle ne devait pas la presser sinon elle se braquerait.

Maman... je ne sais pas si Sasuke arrivera à me pardonner...

Mais voyons ne dis pas ça ma belle, tu sais bien que Sasuke n'est pas comme ça et puis il tient beaucoup à toi.

Non tu ne comprend pas... cette fois ci sa pourrait bien être la fin de notre amitié...

Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que sa fille dise une chose pareil ? Sakura se remit à pleurer en cachant ses visages de ses mains. Une main réconfortante se posa sur sa jambe tremblante, elle devait se confier à sa mère, mais comment le prendrait-elle ?

Itachi se retrouvait seul chez lui, toujours aucune nouvelle de son jeune frère, il réfléchissait à comment apporter avec délicatesse se sujet à la conversation. Pendant qu'il remettait de l'ordre dans sa chambre, Itachi remarqua que sa rose avait oublié sa petite culotte, enfin de ce qu'il en restait. Le ténébreux eu un sourire en se rappelant de la veille, le parfum de sa rose était imprégné partout.

Une heure s'était écoulait depuis le départ de Sakura, le brun était assis sur son fauteuil et attendait Sasuke en fixant la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrait doucement.

Sasuke.. je ne pensait pas que tu serais revenu si vite...

Le jeune frère ne lui répondait pas, il déposa ses affaires à l'entrée et se prit un verre d'eau sans même en proposer à son frère. Sasuke ne vit nul part son amie, était-elle partie ?

Où est Sakura... ?

Elle est rentrée chez elle... il faut qu'on parle petit frère...

Hum...

Sasuke s'installa en face de lui puis en soupirant il posa ses yeux sur son frère.

Je suis désolé Sasuke... je...

Ne commence pas à me dire que tu est désolé ! C'est facile de dire ça après que les faits sois découvert ! Tu sais quel âge elle l'a au moins Itachi ? Tu sais qu'elle est mineure ?!

Oui je le sais...

Et pourtant tu ne trouve pas d'autres moyens que de lui sauter dessus !

Écoute, ce qu'il c'est passé ont ne l'a pas choisis...

Et dire que tout ça c'est fait derrière mon dos et je n'ai rien vu !

Sasuke...

Son grand frère voyait très bien que sa n'allait pas être simple pour lui faire comprendre, Sasuke avait détourné le regard et perdu dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas que son frère avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

Raconte moi, je veux comprendre et si je ne peux pas compter sur Sakura pour me le dire alors c'est à toi de le faire !

Il faut d'abord que tu sache que tout ça c'est passé sans que je puisse rien contrôler... il faut que tu me crois petit frère...

Je déciderais une fois la vérité révélée...

Dans un appartement insalubre à quelques minutes d'ici, Sakura s'apprêtait à dire la vérité à sa mère.

Tu te souviens du grand frère de Sasuke.. ?

Oui bien sur, Itachi c'est un garçon charmant.

« _Si tu savais ce que je vais te dire maman, tu ne le penserais peut-être plus.._ »

Oui très charmant... il est tellement plus que ça maman, il est...

Mignon ?

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire, elle savait très bien que c'était le mot que sa fille n'osait pas dire. Miruka remarqua tout de suite que sa fille était amoureuse du grand frère de son meilleur ami.

Si tu savais.. quand il est là mes yeux se pose sur lui tel un aimant...

Tu est amoureuse ma chérie, tu as le droit.. même si Sasuke est son petit frère..

Non tu ne comprend pas... il l'a découvert de la plus horrible des façons... je raconte tout à Sasuke d'habitude, il sait même pour cet appartement et j'ai était incapable de lui parler des sentiments que j'éprouve pour Itachi..

Il t'a vu l'embrasser ?

« _Si c'était si simple que ça maman... j'ai honte de t'en dire plus.._ »

Pire que ça...

Sakura fondait en larmes une fois de plus, sa mère comprit ce que sa fille voulait insinuer. Bien sur qu'elle était choquée que sa fille ai passait le cap avant ses 18 ans et encore en plus avec un adulte, Sakura pouvait poser des problèmes à son amant si ça venait à se savoir. Pour le moment Miruka laissa sa fille terminer son récit. Elle lui parlerait plus sérieusement de se sujet à un autre moment.

J'ai compris Sakura...

J'ai essayée de ne pas le faire mais... la tentation était trop forte... j'ai honte... tellement honte... Sasuke nous as vu ce matin allongés dans le lit d'Itachi...

Tu sais ma chérie, Sasuke à était très surpris par ce qu'il à vu, il est tout naturel qu'il est agis de cette façon... ne t'en fait pas il reviendra et puis il faut que vous en parliez tout les trois, c'est important...

Alors j'ai décidée que je devait m'éloigner des Uchiwa pour un moment...

Ce n'est qu'une solution à court termes tu le sais, il faut faire face..

J'ai vu son regard maman... il me déteste...

Miruka serra sa fleur contre elle, sa lui faisait tellement de peine de voir Sakura dans cet état, elle qui à était très forte pour tous ce qui leurs tombaient dessus. Elle lui murmura des mots réconfortant à l'oreille en l'a berçant.

Sasuke et Itachi étaient encore en pleine discussion, le petit frère écarquillait ses yeux sombre au fur et à mesure que son frère lui disait que quoi qu'il faisait, il était attiré par son amie. Sasuke n'en revenait pas, bon Itachi était très fort pour dissimuler ses sentiments mais quand même, il était toujours avec les deux concernés et le brun ne se doutait de rien, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Itachi... mais tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?

Je sais que Sakura ne le voulait pas... enfin c'est ce que je croyait... et j'ai réalisais que quoi que je ressentais pour elle, c'était réciproque...

Tu lui as tout pris Itachi ! Tu te rends compte au moins !

Bien sur que je m'en rend compte, et je m'en veux pour ça figure toi !

Le petit frère resta un moment silencieux mais il devait comprendre, tout comprendre. Pourquoi il a était mis à l'écart de tout ça alors qu'il était tout même le petit frère et le meilleur ami des deux concernés.

Alors au lycée... lorsque vous vous regardez... lorsque Sakura était dans la lune parfois après avoir disparu... je suis sur que c'était parce que vous vous étiez croisés... mais pourquoi je ne l'ai pas remarqué ?!

Mais tu n'aurais pas pu de toute façon, même nous, nous ne savions pas encore ce qu'il se passait... et même encore maintenant je n'en suis pas très sur...

Il fallait y penser avant d'avoir couché avec elle, deux fois en plus !

Itachi ne supportait pas de voir son petit frère souffrir, il voulait s'asseoir à ces cotés mais Sasuke n'en fit rien. Il regardait Sasuke même si ce dernier ne le faisait pas.

Écoute... avec Sakura on a décidés de prendre du recul... de s'éloigner pour quelques temps et j'ai pensais que je pourrais peut-être aller chez Kisame...

Hum...

Le meilleur ami de Sakura ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il devait pensait, qu'est-ce qui était juste ? Il savait au fond de lui que la fuite d'Itachi n'était pas la solution mais il ne désirait pas l'arrêtait.

Je vais aller voir Sakura... je crois qu'on a besoin de se parler...

Tu as raison, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il te sois arrivé.. ne la laisse pas filée à cause d'une erreur de ton grand frère...

L'amant de la rose lui souriait tristement, il remarquait que son sourire était partagé, même un petit peu. Cela voudrait dire que rien était encore perdus. Itachi rajouta ensuite.

Quand tu seras revenu, avec elle du moins je l'espère..., je serais partie.

Sasuke acquiesça sans un mot et suite à ces mots il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère en le remerciant dans un murmure pour s'être confié à lui et enfila son manteau pour partir à la poursuite de sa meilleure amie.

Tu sais Sakura ? Sasuke va bien finir par comprendre que l'on ne tombe pas amoureux d'une personne que l'on a désigné sois-même. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour briser le lien qui vous unis, je sais ce que je vois.

Merci maman...

Tu veux manger avec moi se soir ?

Bien sur !

La mère de la jeune fille allait préparer le dîné tandis que la fleur de cerisier se rendait dans sa chambre en se laissant tombée sur son lit, en soupirant, elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir tout dit à sa mère. Sakura n'était pas bête, elle savait très bien qu'elle allait avoir le droit à une discussion un autre jour avec sa mère concernant Itachi. Mais pour le moment elle ne pensait qu'à son meilleur ami, comment allait-elle faire pour lui parler ? Elle c'est enfui mais était-ce bien une bonne idée d'agir comme ça ?

La nuit était tombait, alors que Sakura s'était assoupie, en ouvrant les yeux la rose regarda son réveil.. 21H !

« _Oh mon dieu, je me suis endormie ! Le dîner avec maman est gâché..._ »

En arrivant dans la cuisine après avoir descendue aussi vite que possible les escaliers, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Sasuke Uchiwa chez elle, discutant avec sa mère.

Sa-Sasuke... ?

Tu dormais lorsque ton ami est arrivé alors je ne voulais pas te réveiller, et Sasuke m'a dit qu'il attendrait ton réveil.

Il faut qu'on parle tout les deux..

La rose ne savait pas quoi faire, entre lui sauté dans les bras et pleurer les larmes qu'il lui restaient ou bien rester immobile et le fixait. Elle décida la deuxième solution. Remarquant que Miruka n'était pas à sa place, elle annonça à sa fille qu'elle allait dans sa chambre pour les laisser tranquille.

Sasuke.. que fait tu chez moi... ? Je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir...

Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Je viens de discuter avec mon frère... il m'a tout dit...

Je vois...

Après ce matin... je ne savais pas si je rêvais ou si c'était la réalité, je...

Je suis désolée Sasuke..

Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît. J'ai réalisais que ce n'était pas contre vous que j'étais en colère mais plutôt contre moi.. tout ça c'est passés devant moi sans même que je remarque quoi que se soit.. Bien sur que je t'en veux... mais à Itachi également, c'est lui l'adulte il n'a pas su faire face à « cette situation ».. Je me sens trahi naturellement mais... je comprends aussi que ce n'était pas toujours facile pour toi.. c'est vrai après tout comment on peux dire à son meilleur ami « et en fait je suis amoureuse de ton frère »...

Sakura ressentait peu à peu la chaleur dont Sasuke dégageait pendant leurs échange, cela lui avait manquait. Puis elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire doucement à la dernière réplique de son ami.. mais elle l'écoutait sérieusement et prenait note de chaque mots qu'il prononçait.

Itachi et toi vous êtes ma seule famille.. et je ne voudrais pas vous perdre... vous êtes les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde..

Je vais me remettre à pleurer...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, mais la lycéenne sécha bien vite ses larmes et osa bouger pour aller prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Sakura le serrait tellement fort que Sasuke lui rendit son étreinte.

Pardonne moi Sasuke.. pour mon silence... pour tout...

Je te pardonne Sakura...

Elle pensait avoir perdue son meilleur ami, mais elle remarqua que ça c'est arrangé comme sa mère l'avait prédit. La rose pleura une fois de plus mais de joie, elle allait enfin garder les deux hommes dans sa vie... mais comment ça finira avec Itachi.. ?

On rentre ?

Oui !

Les deux lycéens reprirent la route juste après avoir embrassés Miruka, et en la remerciant Sakura la serra très fort. Tandis que la petite Haruno pensait revoir Itachi à leurs domicile, elle ne savait pas qu'il était partit chez son ami. Sasuke devait le lui dire mais comment allait-elle le prendre ? Plus le temps s'écoulait plus le brun se disait que ça aurait peut-être était plus simple si Itachi n'était pas partit.

Sakura, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..

Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

Mon frère m'a expliqué que vous aviez parlés à propos... de vous éloigner pour moi... maintenant que je t'ai parlé je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ça me gêne un peu..

Oh ça...

Il m'a aussi prévenu que lorsque je serais rentré avec ou sans toi, lui, il saurait partit chez Kisame pour quelques jours...

Je vois..

L'amant du ténébreux était triste de savoir que son Itachi n'était pas là, mais c'était aussi une bonne chose. Ça l'aiderait à faire le point, et c'était une bonne opportunité pour renouer avec Sasuke.

Ça pourrait-être une bonne chose... et puis on pourras faire notre devoir car il n'a pas du tout avancé avec tout ça... !

Oui tu as raison, ne traînons pas il est tard et on a cours demain.

Les deux adolescents s'activaient pour se mettre au chaud, Sasuke savait très bien que son amie serait triste du départ d'Itachi qu'importe ce qu'elle en dirait. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, après tout son frère était quelqu'un de bien pour Sakura, bon elle était mineure mais plus qu'un an et elle aurait 18 ans. Cela pourrait-être bon pour eux trois, après tout la nuit porte conseil. Il en sauras plus demain.

Une fois rentrés, Sasuke lui souhaita bonne nuit et il partit dans sa chambre. Quant à Sakura en posant ces affaires dans la sienne, elle se mordit la lèvre après avoir eue une idée. Encore habillée, l'étudiante se dirigea vers la chambre voisine. En ouvrant la porte de sa main tremblante, elle découvrit une pièce propre et rangée, l'odeur de son amant était partout dans cette chambre, ce qui est plutôt normal. Ses pieds l'emmena à son placard. Elle prit un t-shirt noir qu'elle porta jusqu'à son nez pour le respirer. En fermant les yeux l'image d'Itachi lui vint, la rose décida de garder ce t-shirt et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler ce t-shirt et pour s'endormir.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulés, Naruto avait présenté Hinata, sa petite amie, à ses amis. La rose était en joie, enfin elle rencontrait la fameuse copine qui lui prenait tous son temps. Une longue discussion débutait entres elles, tandis que les garçons discutaient sur le devoir rendue il y a quelques jours maintenant. La correction était donné aujourd'hui.

Entre Sasuke et Sakura ça allaient mieux mais le brun était dans la lune, ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelles du surveillant depuis le jour de son départ. Il n'était pas allé au lycée, ce qui était très étrange venant de lui. Sakura, elle, était triste mais la rose essayait de rester forte pour son meilleur ami. Après tout Itachi allait bien finir par revenir ? En tout cas elle l'espérait plus que tout. Son ténébreux lui manquait affreusement.

Naruto, Shikamaru venaient à mon bureau... 17/20 c'est très bien, mais je pourrais savoir si vous étiez vraiment à deux pour faire se devoir ? Shikamaru ? Naruto ?

Iruka Sensei regardait les deux lycéens chacun leurs tour, Shikamaru, les mains dans les poches avait l'air de s'ennuyait... alors que Naruto mit sa main derrière sa tête en offrant un grand sourire idiot. Le Sensei soupira, il savait pertinemment que seul le brun avait fait le devoir.

Tu sais que tu seras pénalisé Naruto ?

Mais enfin Iruka Sensei !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit d'avoir ces points alors que tu n'a pas travaillé avec ton camarade.

Les deux jeunes adolescents retournèrent à leurs place, et c'était au tour de Sakura et de Sasuke d'être appelés.

C'est du très bon travail, tout y ai. La construction des phrases est bonnes, également la présentation. Vous avez eu la meilleure note de cette classe. 19/20

Mais c'est géniale ! Sasuke on a réussis !

Il lui fit un signe de tête avec bien sur un petit sourire pour lui répondre, la sonnerie retentit ils pouvaient enfin tous rentrer chez sois. Ils se séparèrent tous aux grilles du lycée, Sasuke et Sakura marchaient dans le silence. Le brun se faisait du soucis pour son frère, mais où était-il passé bon sang ? Quant à la jeune Haruno elle voulait le revoir, l'éloignement était bien plus importante que ce n'était nécessaire... elle suivait son ami de prêt lorsqu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au manoir.

Le ténébreux s'arrêta en fixant devant lui, la rose lui rentra dedans comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Sasuke ? Pourquoi t'est tu arrêté d'un coup ? J'aurais pu me faire...

La rose ne finissait pas sa phrase, devant elle se tenait Itachi qui l'a surpassait de toute sa hauteur. Un sourire aux lèvres et avec un regard de tendresse, le brun était tellement content de revoir son petit frère ainsi que sa fleur.

Vous avez l'air en forme...

Sakura n'en revenait pas, sa vision commençait à se brouiller. L'homme qu'elle aimait tant était enfin rentré. Sans crier gare elle se jeta dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement du bien, entourée de ses bras puissant et son odeur... la rose ne pouvait défaire le sourire qu'elle affichait. Itachi la serrait contre lui, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui donna un petit bisous sur la temps et lui murmurait.

« _Tu m'a tellement manqué, Sakura..._ »

Sasuke était attendris devant ce qu'il voyait, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée et puis en fin de compte ils étaient mignons tout les deux. Mais ça n'empêcheras pas qu'une discussion devait éclatée entre eux. Après que la rose relâcha le ténébreux, ce dernier se dirigea vers son petit frère qui lui ne bougeait pas. Une fois à sa hauteur le meilleur ami de la lycéenne prit son frère dans ses bras.

Venez on va s'asseoir au salon, on seras mieux pour parler.

Tout les trois s'installèrent sur le canapé enfin Itachi plutôt sur le fauteuil en face. Sasuke prit la parole en premier.

Pourquoi as tu disparu pendant deux semaines... ?

Itachi était peiné de voir son frère comme ça, ce qu'il croyait juste ne l'était pas du tout en fin de compte. Il soupira et regarda les deux étudiants.

Je voulais mettre de la distance après ce qu'il c'est passé... je ne pouvais pas rester alors que tu me détestait, alors que ta douleur et ta colère était encore présente... je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part mais je pensais bien faire...ce n'était pas facile pour moi aussi, vous me manquiez terriblement...

Tu nous as manqués aussi... lorsque l'on parlaient de mettre de la distance entres nous c'était pas forcément dans le cas extrême...

Je sais Sakura, et j'en suis désolé...

Les deux meilleurs amis se tenaient par la mains, il croyaient rêvés, depuis le temps qu'ils désirait revoir l'aîné des Uchiwa. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu, le grand frère l'avait remarqué. Ainsi ils s'étaient réconciliés en son absence, il souriait à cette idée.

J'aime vous revoir aussi complice, tout les deux.

Oui.. ont a eu pas mal de temps libre pour discuter.

Je vois.. as tu des questions Sasuke ?

Le petit frère ne voulait pas revenir ce qu'il c'était passé, il en avait assez. Le brun l'avait accepter et il devait leurs en faire part. Ainsi ils pourront reprendre une nouvelle vie tous ensembles.

J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez, sans m'interrompre.

Itachi et l'étudiante acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

Au début, lorsque je vous ai découvert dans un même lit, j'ai cru que je faisais un cauchemar mais... j'ai réalisé que c'était bien la réalité. Je ne savais pas comment j'ai pu passer à coté de votre rapprochement, je ne sais même pas depuis quand ça a commencé entre vous... mais une chose et sur c'est que je tiens énormément à vous deux. Lorsque mon frère est partis, je m'étais dit au départ que c'était une bonne chose mais qu'en faite... c'était tout le contraire, vous avaient endurés la distance pour moi... et je remarque en faite que je m'en veux de vous avoir fait subir ça... Pourquoi se séparer alors qu'on peut être tous ensemble, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et de retourner la question dans tout les sens et je pense que vous deux... ça peut fonctionner si vous le voulez toujours, bien sur.

Oh Sasuke... !

La petite fille de Miruka avait les larmes aux yeux, elle venait d'entendre ce qu'elle désirait le plus. La rose pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir les deux dans sa vie, que c'était impossible mais maintenant grâce à Sasuke, elle pouvait découvrir le futur avec son amant. Itachi était touché par les mots de son jeune frère, il prit Sasuke dans ses bras pour le remercier au creux de l'oreille.

Le lendemain fut la remise des diplômes, naturellement Sasuke l'avait réussi haut la main avec les félicitation. Sakura l'avait reçue, elle aussi, avec les encouragements du conseil. Très surprise la rose serra sa mère contre elle qui l'a félicita. Naruto, lui, n'était pas présent à la cérémonie. Sans doute encore à traîner avec sa petite amie.

Pas mal de changement ont étaient fait ces derniers jours, sans avoir eu l'avis de Sakura. Itachi avait déménagé toutes ces affaires ainsi que celles de sa mère dans une maison non loin de chez lui. Malgré les réticences de Sakura et les menaces qu'elle lui a fait, sa mère avait accepter. C'était très généreux de la part de son gendre de lui avoir offert une maison confortable ainsi que les frais médicaux.

La rose était très mal à l'aise mais elle découvrit en même temps que son petit ami était très têtu.

Le soir même, tous étaient réunis dans le salon des Uchiwa pour un dîner, la fleur de cerisier tenait la jambe de son beau brun sous la table. Ayant lui même mis sa main sur la sienne. La discussion tournait surtout sur l'année qui venaient de passer mais aussi de la prochaine qui arriverait très vite.

La lycéenne regarda sa mère et la remercia silencieusement en lui offrant un merveilleux sourire, pour avoir approuvée sa relation avec le grand frère de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke donna un appareil photo à Miruka et lui demanda si elle pouvait faire une photos d'eux trois, ce qu'elle accepta immédiatement. Itachi pris Sakura par la main pour la faire asseoir sur le canapé juste à ses cotés, Sasuke quant à lui se plaça derrière eux.

Je t'aime Sakura

Sur cette déclaration, Itachi donna un tendre baisé à sa belle. La fleur croyait rêvée, il avait enfin prononçait c'est trois petits mots.

Miruka prit la photo, Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient, Sakura rougissait suite à la déclaration public de son ténébreux. Tandis que derrière eux, Sasuke avait un grand sourire aux lèvres presque idiot.


End file.
